coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona Middleton
Fiona Joy Middleton (previously Brooker) was the daughter of Clive and Pam Middleton, sister of Lee Middleton and mother to Morgan and Emma. Arriving on Coronation Street for the first time in December 1992, Fiona assisted Denise Osbourne in opening her new salon and stayed on to work for her as a hairdresser. Over the next few years, Fiona received attention from Colin Barnes and Steve McDonald but found little to keep her on the street and, after discovering that Denise was pregnant in June 1994, she planned to find another job until Ken Barlow pointed out that Denise would require her assistance more than ever when she went on maternity leave. When Denise absconded in 1996, Fiona bought the salon for £4,500 and ran it under the name of 'Hair by Fiona Middleton' for the next two years, employing her best friend Maxine Heavey. After a rocky start, Fiona began a relationship with Steve, moving into a flat with him in Weatherfield Quays, but eventually ending up living with him in the flat above Jim's Cafe in Rosamund Street. Steve became distracted by his first love, Vicky Arden - breaking Fiona's heart - but not before some heavies had threatened her due to Steve's gambling debts. After moving into the salon flat, Fiona started a relationship with police detective Alan McKenna but had a one night stand with Steve's father Jim in July 1997 and subsequently fell pregnant with the paternity in doubt. Jim exposed Fiona's infidelity during her wedding to Alan leading Alan to abandon her - although he was later confirmed to be the father of her son Morgan. Fiona attempted a reunion with Steve after Morgan's birth but upon discovering that he had cheated on her with Maxine, she walked out of his life. Away from the street she gave birth to Steve's daughter, Emma in 1999 who was raised by her husband John Brooker. After separating from John, Fiona moved to Australia where she currently resides. Biography , contacting her daughter Emma Brooker through Skype.]] Personality Background information on set, although her character wouldn't actually return to the street itself.]] *Following a year 21 year absence from the show, it was announced in June 2019 that Angela Griffin would be reprising the role of Fiona, and that it would be revealed that she was Emma Brooker's mother and that Steve McDonald was the father. Griffin had previously expressed interest in returning to the role back in 2014, with the same storyline premise in mind. She returned briefly for two episodes, in which Fiona appeared during a video message and then a Skype call to Emma from Australia, the footage of which was shot at the studio. First and last lines "Well, it would be eight but wit' discount, just call it a fiver." (First line, to Carmel Finnan, about the price of a haircut.) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:1975 births Category:Hairdressers Category:1992 debuts Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:Middleton family Category:Residents of 12a Rosamund Street Category:2019 departures